Coaxial cables may be used in various applications. Coaxial cables, for instance, may be used in high voltage applications, especially those involving high powered, radio frequency (RF) systems. These cables, however, need connectors that are reliable in order to handle and deliver relatively large amounts of power from high voltage power sources.
Coaxial cable connectors currently used for short pulsed RF systems generating more than 150 kV of peak voltage (i.e., 450 MW for 50Ω resistance), for instance, are generally unable to meet the demands of high voltage, power levels, and/or impedance matching requirements. As a result, connectors for these systems may be susceptible to electrical breakdown or voltage arcing due to its sharp edges, minimal dielectric strength, or other various mechanical design limitations such as crimp style connections at the backend of the connector. Other coaxial cable connectors such as those used for coupling a standard RG220 coaxial cable may even be unsuitable to withstand high voltages above 50 kV while providing maximum power transfer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to implement an RF connector that possesses high voltage standoff and impedance matching capabilities. Preferably, the new and improved high voltage coaxial cable connector is adapted to couple a coaxial cable to a bulkhead having a stripline transition.